


Transcend.cpp

by SinfulLuca



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: After the end.Red doubts this is the Country.Everyone else agrees.





	Transcend.cpp

**Author's Note:**

> Started this when Transistor came out on the Switch because my internal programer did NOT let me miss the opportunity to write a fic formatted as code.  
> I have been 2 months trying to make this readable but at this point I just want it out of my drafts.  
> I’m very very sorry for whoever tries to read this |’D

#Include "human.hpp"

Void Again(){  
      Human Red(27, F, Music);  
      Human Asher(28, M, Writing);

      Red.Speak(“I’m sorry for your husband’s nose”);  
      Asher.Speak(“Is...Is ok… he’s-he’s ok. To some extent… we… we deserved it”);  
      Red looks at him for a moment, a trouble expression on her face;  
      Asher.Speak(“We deserved worse even. We destroyed Cloudbank, we couldn’t even deal with the repercussions at the end. We were-We were...”);  
      Red.Speak(“Cowards.”);  
      Asher let’s out an amused sight, it sounds wrong, broken;  
      Asher.Speak(“Exactly, cowards. We don’t deserve to be here with you after… after...”);  
      He covers his face with his hands, biting his lip;  
      Asher.Speak(“We thought we knew what we were doing, that we were doing good, but now… now… They’re all gone.”);  
      His voice sounds so small, unshed tears trying to escape at all cost;  
      Red closes her eyes and sights;  
      Red.Speak(“I… I get why you tried to change Cloudbank… I do really understand. We had the power to change everything, and we thought we did, but in reality none of those choices mattered. Cloudbank didn’t care.”);  
      She waits for an answer but the only one she gets is the surprised tear streaked eyes of Asher.  
      Red.Speak(“But being honest… I’ll never forgive you. That was the worse day of my life, I doubt the nightmares will ever stop…”);  
      She takes a deep breath, calm rage all over her face;  
      Red.Speak(“But… what’s the point? I can’t live for the rest of my life just hating.”);  
      Asher rises his face, his eyes wide, confused;  
      Red.Speak(“All of us are stuck here for… who knows how long. Is there really a point in living the rest of my life hating you for something you never intended? Can’t we just start again?”);  
      She extends her hand towards him;  
      Red.Speak(“Hello, I’m Red.”);  
      Asher looks confused for a moment, but he takes her hand nonetheless;  
      Asher.Speak(“...A-Asher…”);  
      He’s voice trembles, more tears falling from his face;  
      Red.Speak(“I’m really sorry that my boyfriend broke your husband’s nose.”);  
}

Void Hello(){  
      Human Red(27, F, Music);  
      Human αÜÆ┌ (NULL, M, NULL);

      She finds him on his knees, tears covering his face, sobs wrecking trough his body;  
      She falls next to him, hugging him as if their lives depended on it;  
      αÜÆ┌.Speak(“Red, Red. Oh, Red. You’re fine. You’re fine. You’re fine.”);  
      He hugs her back, the familiar weight around her waist reconfortin after what felt like years;  
      Red.Speak(“I missed you so much. So much.”);  
      They stay there for a while;  
      Never to be separated again;  
}

 

Void Flatbread(){  
      At first, it appears that Asher is the only one that can truly cook;  
      Some are capable, like αÜÆ┌ and Grant, even Red and Shomar hiding some tricks under their sleeve;  
      Everyone is surprised when Olmarq turns out to make the greatest steak;  
      But the others?;  
      Farrah is immediately banned from the kitchen after _the incident_ ;  
      It also appears only Grant appreciates Bailey’s … _antique_ taste;  
      Red hearing Maximilias tell Lilian how it tastes like dirt, αÜÆ┌ laughing way too hard at this;

      Tonight is αÜÆ┌’s turn to cook;  
      He decides to do some flatbread - Sea Monster, of course;  
      He gives Red a hefty portion;  
      Sybil looks baffled at Olmarq, the athlete already asking for more;  
      Red smiles;  
      It feels like home;  
}

Void Journey(){  
      Human Red(27, F, Music);  
      Human αÜÆ┌ (NULL, M, NULL);  
      Human Preston(29, M, Machinery);

      It feels like weeks before they decide to see if there’s something more in this place than the sea of wheat;  
      They start the journey early morning but is not until afternoon that they find something;  
      αÜÆ┌.Speak(“Do you hear that?”);  
      She frowns for a moment before an idea illuminates her face;  
      She turns around to look at him, a mischievous smile on her face;  
      αÜÆ┌.Speak(“Wait! Red!”);  
      He runs after her, the sound becoming clearer and clearer with each step;  
      Red.Speak(“Is that…”);  
      She stops just before the asfalt of the race circuit begins;  
      αÜÆ┌.Speak(“Preston Moyle...”);  
      The motorcycle turns right, rapidly approaching the both of them:  
      It stops with a screech, mere centimeters away from them;  
      Preston.Speak(“Hey! Welcome! Haven’t seen you around.”);

      He smiles brightly, Red and αÜÆ┌ being left speechless;  
      Preston.Speak(“Oh, right, you must be so confused. Come on, let me introduce you to everyone.”);  
      He takes them by the hand and insist they follow him;  
      Red looks at her partner for a moment;  
      He shrugs, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to see where the other was guiding them;  
      The beautiful painting in the sky giving him an idea of who they would find there;  
}

Void Rage(){  
      Human Red(27, F, Music);  
      Human αÜÆ┌ (NULL, M, NULL);  
      Human Henter(49, M, Psychology);  
      Human Grant(55, M, Civics);

      Red’s eyes go wide the moment she sees Maximilias alive and well;  
      It had been months since the man presented her with the beautiful gold dress she now wished to never see again;  
      Is not only him, αÜÆ┌ tells her;  
      Every single one of the people present here had been traced into the Transistor;  
      Red.Speak(“Wait, how?”);  
      Henter.Speak(“It appears all of us ended here after being… attacked;”);  
      Red frowns, deep in thought;  
      αÜÆ┌.Speak (“But we’re inside the Transistor… is-is this the Country?”);  
      The others look at each other, tension almost palpable;  
      But is none of them that answers;  
      Grant.Speak(“Is not.”);  
      Both of them almost jump in surprise, the voice nothing like the one they had heard _that_ night;  
      Grant looked so tired, so much older, even if it had only been some days;  
      His stern look being changed for that of a broken man;  
      His proud posture crippled by an unmeasurable weight on his shoulders;  
      Rage flares inside αÜÆ┌, Grant immediately averting his gaze, guilt still consuming him completely;  
      Red.Speak(“W-what… are you doing…”);  
      Grant.Speak(“You… integrated us.”);  
      His voice low and broken;  
      Red’s eyes go wide, surprised;  
      Grant.Speak(“Inside the Transistor lies a world full of possibilities,a new Cloudbank. A world that can be shaped by those that first reach it.”);  
      αÜÆ┌ frowns;  
      Grant.Speak(“After what we did, after Cloudbank… you made an error, you should have leave us dead-”);  
      αÜÆ┌ feels a shiver run through his spine;  
      Grant.Speak(“So many… so many that deserved this more…”);  
      A force in his arms, fury in his heart;  
      Grant.Speak(“We thought we could change Cloudbank…”);  
      He opens and closes his fingers, trying to stop it;  
      Grant.Speak(“How wrong we were…”);  
      He can’t;  
      Numerous gasps are heard as his fist collides with Grant’s face;  
}

Void Anew(){  
      At first they thought it looked just like Cloudbank;  
      Later they knew it was nothing like it;  
      The sky is covered in beautiful colors and shapes, the painting only growing as no one changed its base color;  
      New buildings rarely pop up in the skyline, much rarely are they completely changed, Royce making sure every new building was just right;  
      There was still tension between them, and yet… they all felt more at home than before;  
      Finally, a place where their voices truly mattered;  
}

Void Cradle(){  
      In the deepest part of Fairview, in the solitude of this empty world, lies the Cradle;  
      Shaped like the Transistor that holds this world;  
      One that rests in a world just like this one;  
      Cradle();  
}

int main(){  
      Hello();  
      Journey();  
      Rage();  
      Again();  
      Flatbread();  
      Anew();  
      Cradle();  
      return 1;  
}

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if it’s clear enough, but Cradle() is calling to itself at the end, this is a recursion. A function calling upon itself to run numerous times until something stops it.  
> There’s nothing stopping this one.
> 
> This is my really roundabout way of exploring what the hell the Camerata were doing.  
> Grant looks extremely guilty about what’s happening to the city for a man that had killed 10 people.  
> Also, why were they even stabbing people with the Transistor in the first place? What did they gain for doing this? Functions can be gained from people that have not been consumed by the Transistor like Red and Royce, so why not just get that if that’s what they want?  
> Is also pretty obvious that Red and Boxer ended up somewhere that really looks like… well… the country, but can it really be the Country? Royce mentions the Transistor is a 1 way trip so what if the idea of the Country comes from the Transistor?  
> Is also to note that Cloudbank appears to be a digital place, the people have control upon almost everything, there’s a ton of computer references and people tend to use very numerical values, percentages and data comparison.  
> Not only that, the new game+ is called recursion, is making a reference to a loop. What if it was not only for the player but how Cloudbank works?  
> Are there multiple Transistors? multiple worlds?  
> What if the Camerata knew there was a world inside the Transistor just like theirs, that could be molded by the people that first got there?  
> What if this is how Cloudbank ended like we see it? The people that first appeared there decided to make a world where everything could be chosen and changed by the population.  
> What if the Camerata were trying to do this? Gather first a bunch of influential people to shape their new Cloudbank before taking the rest there?  
> But it doesn’t matter because everything went horribly wrong.


End file.
